


No Strings Attached

by jeritoodles



Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: F/F, Gay, This is what you wanted, You're Welcome, did i mention gay, have fun buckoos, love you, very gay, weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: This title sucks but the story doesn't (or at least I hope it doesn't) Anywho... we all know I'm bad at summaries so...This story is to make up for destroying some hearts with the ending of I'll Take Care of You... I'm sorry!
Relationships: Joanne/Robert (Company)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapriestlyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapriestlyyy/gifts).



> yeah boiss.. welcome

“Bobbie, when are you going to make it with my husband?” Joanne asked the little raven-haired woman across the table. She was her almost choke on her shot of bourbon as she took in the older woman’s question.

“Pardon?” Bobbie asked as she regathered herself. 

“When are you and Larry going to _make it_?” She repeated taking another sip of her Vodka Stinger.

“Joanne-”

“There’s my place. Tomorrow after 2. I usually go straight to the gym after lunch with my girls. Don’t talk. Don’t do your folksy Harold Teen with me. You’re a terribly attractive woman. The kind every man wants but no one seems to get. Larry will take care of you.” Joanne offered. She observed the 35-year-old as she processed all of what Joanne was putting before her.

“What if I don’t want Larry to take care of me?” Bobbie asked slowly, her index finger tracing the rim of her glass. Joanne didn’t know if it was because of the amount of Vodka Stingers she had downed that she found the way Bobbie asked the question incredibly seductive, but it was something. It made a chill run down her spine. She looked Bobbie in the eyes and a strange heat pooled in her stomach. She shook her head a little trying to refocus herself.

“Then I can find you someone else, baby. That’s not a pro-”

“Joanne, have you ever experienced a woman?” It was Joanne’s turn to choke on her drink. The question came out of nowhere and took Joanne by surprise. Was Bobbie coming out to her? If she was Joanne didn’t care. She supposed she could find Bobbie a nice woman somewhere, even though the heat in her stomach suggested that she wanted to be that someone.

“Well of course I have. A few times. Wh-why do you ask?” Joanne answered, shifting in her seat and adjusting her coat on her shoulders, the heat pooling in her stomach now settling itself between her thighs. She remembered her days in college. She had a girlfriend who was one of the best lays Joanne had ever experienced. The things that girl could make Joanne lose control. Joanne’s mind quickly replaced the thoughts and images of her college girlfriend with Bobbie. Sitting across from the raven-haired woman while picturing her head in-between her legs was something Joanne never thought she would have to experience, but there she was.

“Joanne – I- I don’t want Larry. I want _you_ to take care of me.” Bobbie admitted locking eyes with the older woman. Joanne was _positive_ that she had heard her unclearly because of the alcohol.

“You what?” Joanne questioned, her head almost exploding. She felt herself getting hotter, the urge to leap across the table becoming harder to ignore.

“Joanne, are you ready?” Larry asked reeling the two women back to reality.

“Not quite. I need to use the ladies' room.” Joanne sputtered trying to lower her 5’2 self off of the unnecessarily high bar stool.

“Maybe I should go with you,” Bobbie suggested, her tone of voice not helping Joanne’s current situation.

“Absolutely not,” Joanne shot back, earning a weird look from both Bobbie and Larry, “I mean… maybe you could stay here and keep Larry a little company. We wouldn’t want to leave him here all alone now would we?” She continued, a warning tone accompanying her words directed at Bobbie.

“Of course,” Bobbie answered rolling her eyes and taking another sip of her bourbon. 

-p-

When Joanne made it to the bathroom she immediately darted for the largest stall. Taking off her coat and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door, Joanne checked to see if there was anyone else in the bathroom with her. Empty.

“Thank goodness.” She muttered to herself, stepping out of her heels and placing them in the corner. She hiked up her dress and pulled down her lace undergarments- that were dreadfully soaking wet- climbing upon the powder table that usually sat in the large stall of the bathroom.

Joanne bit her lip at the thought of what she was about to do but it was too late and she was too hot and bothered to care. She lifted her legs so that the heel of her feet could rest on the edge of the table. Spreading her legs just enough, Joanne guided her hand down to her core, her fingers brushing over it slightly before Joanne – not wanting to waste any time- drove her middle and ring finger into herself. She balled her other hand into a fist, biting down on it to stifle her moans and screams.

Her head lulled back onto the wall as she felt herself coming closer and closer to her desired release, on person plaguing her thoughts and driving her actions. She was so lost in her pleasure that she didn’t hear someone else come into the bathroom.

“ _Bobbie_.” She whispered as she reached her peak. Slowly removing her fingers from herself, she hurriedly stuffed her undergarments into her clutch, put on her shoes, and slipped her coat back on, rushing out of the stall.

“Joanne,” Bobbie said greeting her as soon as she stepped out of the stall.

“Bobbie!” What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?” She asked, trying to act normal.

“I heard you, Joanne,” Bobbie said running her hands down Joanne’s arms.

“Heard what Bobbie? I think you’ve had a little too much to drink sweetheart.” Joanne said trying to step away from her, but Bobbie took her arms and pulled her closer to her, turning them around and backing Joanne into a nearby wall.

“No, I haven’t,” Bobbie said, taking Joanne’s hand that she had used to relive herself and guiding the exact fingers Joanne had used into her mouth, the sight and the feel making Joanne almost faint on the spot.

“Bobbie…”

“Relax Jo,” Bobbie said dropping Joanne’s hand and backing away from her completely. Joanne stepped forward slightly, making her way to exit the bathroom.

“Delicious.” Bobbie uttered, squeezing Joanne’s backside gently and as she walked away she said, “Later,” with a flirtatious wink, leaving a very stunned Joanne behind. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! you get another chapter! yay for youuuu!

“Joanne, honey, what happened between you and Bobbie at the bar?” Larry asked his wife one night in bed. 

“Larry, that was over a month ago and I was hammered! How do you expect me to remember?” She said though she knew she remembered that night very well. At times she would find herself thinking about it often. She would always feel guilty after having sex with Larry because all she could think about was Bobbie during it.

“You two have been acting really strange lately. You don’t like talking about her, you all haven’t gone out together you avoid her whenever I invite her somewhere with us. You’ve also started drinking again, which you got better at by only drinking with her. What’s going on?” Larry explained. Joanne knew all of these things. She just didn’t know how to explain to her husband that she wanted to bed Bobbie and that the thought crossed her mind every day.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. We were just talking about her love life and that’s it.” Joanne admitted.

“And what about her love life?” Larry pushed. She desperately wanted the conversation to end before she blurted what she was really feeling out and cause turmoil within her marriage.

“Nothing, Larry! Just woman things that’s all.”

“Joanne, I know when you’re keeping something from me. Just tell me!” Larry urged and Joanne finally gave in.

“I offered you to her. Like I offered for you to have sex with her because she was lonely and I really wouldn’t mind because you may desire to bed someone young every once in a while and she said she didn’t wanna bed you. Then I told her that maybe I could find her someone else. That’s when she ask me if I had ever bedded a woman and I told her that I had and she said that she didn’t wanna bed you because she wanted to bed me and then I got all hot and bothered and went to the bathroom to relieve myself and then she came in right as I was finishing and heard me mutter her name and she held me against the wall and licked my fingers clean and then left the bathroom. I’ve been thinking about it ever since and every time we make love all I can think about is her. Every time I see her I just wanna jump her bones.” Joanne explained talking 100 miles a minute. Larry just sat stunned as Joanne took a long drag of her cigarette. She felt better that she had gotten that off of her shoulders, but the dread of facing Larry’s response quickly settled itself in her chest.

“Woah. Okay. Not what I was expecting you to say but… I think you should do it.” Larry said, taking her cigarette out of her hands and taking a puff of his own.

“You what?” Joanne had to check if she heard him correctly. Was her husband really giving her permission to bed somebody else?

“I think you should do it. It’s obvious that you want to. It’s not like you’re madly in love with her, you just wanna fool around. I don’t see the problem with it. As long as it doesn’t become anything serious, I wouldn’t mind it being a regular thing to just like, release any urges.” Larry suggested.

“Are you sure?” Joanne asked shifting in the bed to where she could look into her husband’s eyes.

“Absolutely. In fact, I think you should call her right now. Go over there tonight. I’ll be fine. I have to catch a plane early in the morning anyway. I need to catch some sleep.” He assured her nudging her arm.

“I can’t believe you are actually okay with this,” she said uncovering herself and hopping out of the bed, “thanks doll,” she muttered pulling on her fur coat and pulling on heels. She didn’t even care that all she had on was her nighty under it. She was about to exit when she realized she should pack her a few things. She grabbed a small bag and put a tee-shirt dress, a pair of underwear, a bra, her toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, and her makeup bag inside of it. She didn’t want to be caught doing the walk of shame in the same clothes she entered Bobbie’s place with. Joanne found that she herself had more class than that.

“I get back in 3 days. Enjoy yourself.” Larry called after her as she exited the house.

-p-

Joanne stood on the outside of the younger woman’s apartment, a little unsure of herself. She started to second guess herself, her confidence faltering. Sure, Bobbie made it very clear a month ago that she desired the brassy older woman, but Joanne was a very insecure woman. She wondered what would happen when Bobbie opened the door and saw Joanne standing there. She wondered if Bobbie would like what she saw under the coat. Joanne knew she wasn’t exactly a size 2 anymore; as she got older, her metabolism slowed a bit and she had put on quite a few pounds heavier. Gravity also of course took its toll on her body and her breasts weren’t as perky as they had been. Stretch marks accompanied by wrinkles decorated her body like road lines on a map.

Joanne mustered up any ounce of courage she had in her body and knocked on Bobbie’s door. She swallowed when she felt her mouth go dry as she realized that there was no turning back at that point. The door swung open and Joanne almost passed out. Bobbie stood there in nothing but her bra and panties accompanied by an open silk robe.

“Joanne! Hey.” Bobbie said, grasping at the belt of her robe, quickly trying to tie it together.

“Hi.” Joanne became suddenly shy and even more self-conscious. The 35 year-olds body was damn near perfect. Her legs were toned and muscular, her stomach flat, and her breasts sitting nicely inside of the bra she had on.

“Come in!” Bobbie invited, giggling nervously. She moved to the side allowing Joanne access to the apartment. Joanne stepped in warily her shoulders hunched forward slightly and her hands holding her bag to the front of herself.

“So, what brings you here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahhahah *but make it evil* you get a CLIFFHANGER !!! I'm sorry *no I'm not* feel free to yell at me in the comments. love you all :)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovers!! are ya ready? I'm not good at writing smut so hang in there with me! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter *sorta*... anywho enjoy

“Sorry to come unannounced, I just really wanted to get something off my chest,” Joanne said shyly.

“No, it’s not a problem. Have a seat,” Bobbie answered gesturing to her couch, “I’m glad you’re here. I miss you. You’ve been really distant since that night at the bar a month ago.” Bobbie sat down on the couch next to Joanne, taking her bag from her hands and setting it on the floor, immediately taking Joanne’s hands into hers. Joanne felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sudden contact. She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t also missed the younger woman. The smooth warm hands in hers made Joanne wonder just how they would feel on other parts of her body. She desperately hoped she would find out soon, the warmth the felt a month ago settling itself right back in between her thighs. This time, she welcomed the feeling. She was determined to embrace everything that she was feeling and hopefully let it guide her into Bobbie’s arms and _bed._

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Joanne sighed, rubbing her thumb along the back of Bobbie’s hand. She didn’t exactly know how to start the conversation about it. She didn’t even know how Bobbie felt about it. She prayed the 35-year-old didn’t regret what she had done or said that night because Joanne certainly didn’t regret anything.

“Jo, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know I came on a little strong but I couldn’t help myself.” Bobbie admitted. To Joanne, it certainly didn’t sound like she regretted what she said, but more how she said it and how she approached the woman. 

“No no no, you didn’t make me uncomfortable it just took me by surprise. It felt good knowing I was still desired after all these years. Listen, I would be lying to you if I said that all I came for tonight was to talk.” Joanne said withdrawing her hands from Bobbie’s hold.

“You mean…”

“Yes, I mean that. You haven’t left my mind since that night and that’s why I’ve been avoiding you. You know I’ve never been one to have much self-control and I figured jumping your bones in a public place in front of my husband wasn’t such a good idea after all.” Joanne explained having the confidence to place one shaking hand on the raven-haired woman’s thigh, rubbing it up and down slowly. Joanne heard Bobbie release a shuddered breath and smiled gently; knowing good and well she was going to get what she had come here for.

“Joanne wait,” it was Bobbie’s turn to get shy and unsure of herself, “what about Larry?” She asked, placing her hand atop Joanne’s to halt her movements.

“I explained everything to him and he said that he was okay with it as long as there were no strings attached. Kind of like a ‘friends with benefits’ type of situation. He’ll be gone for 3 days on a business trip. If you don’t want to continue I completely understand-” Joanne wasn’t able to finish her sentence before a pair of warm lips were blanketing hers. They both let out a long sigh through their nose as a month of sexual tension was about to be lifted from between them. Joanne’s eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the younger woman. She felt Bobbie’s arms wrap around her waist as she licked Bobbie’s lower lip, the other woman parting said lips for granted entry. Joanne ignored the flutter of her heart as their two tongues danced together. There was no roughness, no fight for dominance just a mutual outpour of passion from the two participating parties. Joanne had to remind herself that this was strictly sex; no feelings were to be tangled in this web they were weaving, so the frequent flutter of her heart at each gentle caress and slight moan was to be pushed out of her mind. 

“You have no idea how long I have waited for this,” Bobbie whispered when the two came up for much-needed air. She nuzzled her nose against Joanne’s and Joanne swore she felt her heart leap into her throat, she figuratively swallowed it back down and looked into Bobbie’s eyes not missing the lust that filled them.

“Show me. Tell me.” Joanne pleaded. Bobbie opened Joanne’s coat revealing the skimpy piece of clothing underneath it. She pushed Joanne’s coat off of her shoulders and re-wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling Joanne into her lap.

“You know, I haven’t been able to get the taste of you off of my tongue. I’ve been dying to taste it just once more.” Bobbie explained dipping her head to kiss along the olive-toned skin of Joanne’s neck. Bobbie’s warm, wet lips on her skin set Joanne aflame. Heat and want coursing throughout her veins. She felt like her whole body was on fire.

“Joanne, you are such a beautiful woman.” Bobbie continued, kissing a path from below her ear to the top of her collarbone. Joanne didn’t know how to respond to Bobbie’s mutterings, her self esteem still not where it should have been. Bobbie sensed this from her and stopped her kisses and movements. She carefully slid Joanne off of her lap, Joanne feeling cold from the absence of Bobbie’s warm body. Bobbie stood up and adjusted her robe. Joanne feared that Bobbie was leaving her. That she had changed her mind and didn’t want to do this anymore. The weight of rejection hit her like a ton of bricks and she was holding back tears. Bobbie then extended a hand to her and helped her off of the couch, dragging her down the hallway of her apartment. Joanne felt relief flush through her body as she assumed she was being led into the bedroom. She found herself confused after a moment because Bobbie hadn’t led her to the bedroom, but the bathroom. 

“Bobbie what-” Joanne tried to ask as she was being led in front of the mirror, the younger woman standing behind her with her hands rested at Joanne’s hips.

“Look at yourself. You are beautiful, and if I have to spend the next three days fucking you senseless for you to grasp that information, I will.” Bobbie warned. Joanne nodded her head looking into the eyes of the younger woman through the mirror. Joanne continued to look at the pair through the mirror as Bobbie went back to leaving hot kisses on her neck. Joanne felt her heartbeat quicken as Bobbie's hands rose along her body and cupped her breasts, kneading them softly. Joanne allowed a guttural moan to escape her lips at the feeling.

One of Bobbie’s hands continued to knead Joanne’s breast while the other trailed itself lower, tracing the curves of the woman in front of her until it danced at the hem of the nighty Joanne donned. When Joanne felt the warmth of Bobbie’s hand pressed against her bare thigh her heart almost stopped. The anticipation of that said hand inching just high enough in the right direction to exactly where Joanne needed it to be was overwhelming for the older woman. Bobbie’s hand slipped under the fabric of the nightdress and inched slowly behind Joanne, cupping and squeezing her backside just as Bobbie had done to her breasts.

“No undies, Joey?” Bobbie teased feeling Joanne’s bare behind.

“ _Bobbie-baby please._ ” Joanne pleaded although she didn’t know what exactly she was pleading for. Bobbie turned Joanne around in her arms, connecting their lips in another passionate kiss. Bobby backed Joanne against the counter of the sink, lifting her to sit on it. Bobbie parted Joanne’s legs just enough to place herself between them and wrapped Joanne’s legs around her body.

“ _God,_ Joanne, your kiss is addicting,” Bobbie muttered coming up for air. Joanne just laughed lightly, reconnecting their lips as she wrapped her arms around the raven-haired woman’s neck again. She realized that there were still clothes prohibiting their inevitable skin-to-skin contact and it was making Joanne a little restless. She took some initiative and undid Bobbie’s belt of her robe, pushing it open and off of her shoulders to where it was simply hanging off her arms.

“Off,” Joanne ordered before kissing along the other woman’s exposed chest as Bobbie removed the piece of clothing. Bobbie captured Joanne’s lips once more, guiding the older woman’s arms around her neck before completely picking Joanne up. Joanne squeaked in surprise feeling herself being hoisted in the air but found herself strangely at ease with being carried by the younger woman. She felt safe in her arms and trusted Bobbie wasn’t going to drop her. Bobbie carried the brassy older female to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently. Bobbie knew she was a lady and should be treated with care and gentleness. 

Joanne moaned in delight as she marveled at the feeling of the taller woman’s weight on top of her. She loved the feel of Bobbie in between her legs. As if she wasn’t already wet enough, the gentle caresses she was receiving from the woman above her on her inner thighs turned her on to the point where Joanne was almost positive that she was dripping on the poor girl's sheets. Joanne ran her hands up and down Bobbie’s back until she found the clasp of her bra. It took Joanne all of 2 seconds to unclip the bra and tug it off of Bobbie’s arms, throwing it somewhere in the room to be left forgotten n the floor. Joanne marveled at the creamy white breasts that were now dangling in front of her face. Without another thought she took the left one into her mouth, sucking on it gently. She opened her eyes to meet Bobbie’s above her.

The sight of Joanne below her, sucking on her breast, while looking into her eyes, made Bobbie almost orgasm then and there. She ran her fingers through Joanne’s short brown hair, holding her to her breast as if Joanne was her baby and Bobbie was nursing her. Joanne ran her tongue over Bobbie’s hard nipple evoking a loud moan from the woman before biting down on it softly driving the woman above her almost mad. While Bobbie regained her senses, Joanne moved on from the left breast to the right one giving it the same treatment. Hungry to feel Bobbie’s lips on hers again, Joanne put her hands on the taller woman’s shoulders, pushing her back down to Joanne’s eye level. Joanne wasted no time pressing her lips to Bobbie’s, but the kiss was short-lived, much to Joanne’s disapproval, by Bobbie trailing her kisses lower. Bobbie left feverishly hot kisses all along Joanne’s covered breast and torso, snaking her way down the older woman’s body until she was face to face with the throbbing core of the woman below her.

As much as Bobbie wanted to devour the woman right then, she regained her self-control and continued to trail kisses down Joanne’s thighs and legs. As she made her way back up Joanne’s needing body, she dragged the nighty along with her. Joanne sat up slightly to allow the article of clothing to be pulled over her head and tossed on the ground, having the same fate as Bobbie’s bra.

“You are so perfect,” Bobbie muttered into the skin between Joanne’s breasts before reciprocating Joanne’s previous actions, making the older woman writhe beneath her.

“Bobbie-baby, I don’t think it’s fair that I’m fully naked and you aren’t.” 

“Why don’t you fix it then?” Joanne just sighed heavily before ripping the offending clothing item off of the 35-year-old. 

“Sorry. I’ll buy you some new ones.” Joanne apologized quickly looking at the torn item of clothing.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bobbie assured her, taking the fabric from her hands and throwing it on the floor. Joanne marveled at the stark naked figure before her, wondering how she was so lucky to score that big. Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm, wet tongue traversing her slit, coming up to circle her clit.

“Oh _fuck_.” Joanne moaned loudly, taking a handful of raven tresses in her hands. Bobbie took the hardened but between her lips sucking on it gently. Joanne felt as if she had died and gone to heaven although the pleasure she was receiving was so _sinfully_ good that she wouldn’t be surprised if this landed her in hell. Bobbie brought one hand up to assist her while using the other one to hold Joanne’s hips down while Bobbie continued her oral assault on the woman. She teased Joanne’s slit with her fingers before plunging two of them deep inside, all the while still toying Joanne’s clit with her mouth.

“HOLY SHIT BABY!” Joanne screamed, the pleasure becoming too much to handle. The way Bobby nipped and sucked and pumped her fingers was making Joanne see bright stars. She knew she was close to the finish line but she held on not wanting to seem easy. Bobbie also knew that Joanne was dangerously close to falling over the edge but she knew Joanne’s pride wouldn’t let her do so that quickly. Bobbie didn’t care. She wanted to make Joanne feel good, regardless of whether the woman lasted 3 minutes or 3 hours. Bobbie was determined, so she added one more finger to the moaning mess beneath her and pushed even deeper inside of her, her fingers brushing _that_ spot inside of her.

“ _Bobbie, please- baby – I’m gonna – gonna - FUCK.”_ Joanne climaxed, coating Bobbie’s chin, cheeks, and fingers in her juices ( **quick a/n I *hate* that word** ). Bobbie didn’t stop. The taste of Joanne on her tongue again was too addicting for her to let up.

“God, you taste so good, Joey. Come again, Joey, please.” Bobbie coaxed against Joanne’s sex, the vibrations along with the rest of Bobbie’s administrations tipping her over the edge again, pleasure tears brimming in her eyes. Bobbie noticed the woman below her was becoming overstimulated and decided that she was going to give her a rest for a while. She slid back up the older woman’s body, kissing her way back to Joanne’s lips. Joanne’s head was reeling, her heartbeat leveling back out as she came down from her high. Her heart fluttered once more as Bobbie moaned against her lips. She suppressed the feeling again, focusing on repaying the woman above her.

-p-

“ _Fuck_ , Joanne a mouth like that should be illegal,” Bobbie said exasperated, wiping sweat from her brow as Joanne crawled back up the raven-haired woman’s body to face her.

“Nu-uh I don’t wanna hear that from you, missy. You almost killed me. Where in the hell did you learn how to do that in the first place?” Joanne asked between giving Bobbie neck kisses. Joanne pressed her body closer to the woman beneath her, craving skin-to-skin contact.

“You aren’t the only one with experience, Joey.”

“Yeah? Well, thanks for the heads up. I should get going.” Joanne announced sitting up on her knees.

“Why? I thought you said Larry would be gone for 3 days?” Bobbie said sitting up along with her, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist.

“Yeah, he is but I figured you wouldn’t want me to hang around since this isn’t a love affair, ya know?” Joanne explained looking into Bobbie’s eyes. Joanne could already tell she was falling for the 35-year-old but she promised both Bobbie and Larry that this was to remain a no strings attached arrangement.

“Yeah, but you’re not a one night stand, Joey. You’re one of my best friends. So,” Bobbie told her, moving them a little so she could tug at the covers, “get your sexy ass down here, and underneath these covers, because you’ve got it _coming_ tomorrow morning. I have a feeling you’ll need all the rest you can get.” Joanne just blushed, laying down opposite of the taller woman. As she wound down and felt Bobbie’s breast pressed against her back and her arms snuggly around her midsection, she had to remind herself this was to be strictly friends with benefits.

_No strings attached Jo. Stop catching feelings. She doesn’t love you back._ Joanne repeated in her head, but it was of no avail. She couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her cheeks as she repeated in her mind, _she doesn’t love you back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'm not good at smut! let me know how I did! I decided that this was going to be my NaNoWriMo camp story so you get a chapter EVERY DAY in the month of July.... go ahead... start celebrating... 
> 
> Anyways,, see you, tomorrow lovers!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. Here’s today’s chapter. ¡TW! implications of r!pe.

_ “Fuck- Joey- please!” Bobbie pleaded as the older woman continued to nip and suck at her most intimate place. _

_ “Joanne… Joanne… Joanne…” _

“Joanne!” Larry shouted, snapping Joanne out of her daydream. They were out to dinner with a few of their friends and Joanne couldn’t stop thinking about Bobbie, causing her to forget about the rest of the table.

“Huh?” She answered still a little dazed. Those three days with Bobbie were the best three days of Joanne’s life, and their meet-ups every Thursday since then, made her life even more worthwhile. She was in love and couldn’t help it.

“Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?” Larry asked, a suggestive tone lacing his voice. He made it very clear weeks ago that he didn’t want anyone knowing of Joanne’s affair and that she were to act normal in public. He knew what she was zoned out about, for that’s often all she ever thought about anymore. He didn’t want to ask his wife to end her sexcapades with Bobbie, but he feared he was losing his wife to her, even though Joanne had promised their adventures were to remain no strings attached.

“Yes. I’m fine. I’m sorry,” Joanne said pulling herself together, “I seemed to have zoned out a little.” For the rest of the dinner, she tried her best to stay focused on the table conversation. If she zoned out it was only for a few seconds and most of the time it went unnoticed by Larry.

-p-

“Larry, honey, I’m going to Bobbie’s for a little while.” Joanne said going to change her clothes as soon as they step into their house. She wasn’t going solely for sex; she actually just wanted to spend some time with the younger woman. Their friendship, as most when you add benefits, quickly became just sex. She wanted to build up their friendship again because when it came down to it, Bobby was Joanne’s best friend; perhaps her only  _ true  _ friend.

“Joanne you were  _ just  _ over there Thursday! You cannot be  _ that  _ horny all the time!” Larry complained, his speech slurred slightly from having one too many bourbons at dinner. He grabbed his wife’s wrist and pulled her to him, tightly pressing his chest against his back.

“Larry what are you doing?” Joanne asked squirming to get out of his embrace.

“Relaaax, Joey. I’m just trying to take care of your needs. You know, Bobbie’s not the only one that knows how to pleasure you.” He explained, slowly hiking up her dress.

“No, Larry, she is not but that’s not-” Joanne tried to tell him that she wasn’t in the mood, and move is hands away but he wasn’t paying any attention.

“-Joanne I’m your husband. You should want this with me. You should be  _ begging _ me to fuck you right now. I know you want it. So just stop fighting.” Larry told her taking his other hand and unzipping her dress.

“But I  _ don’t _ want it! So please stop!”

-p-

“That was good right? Jesus, you look rough. You should go clean yourself up.” Larry said withdrawing himself from his sobbing wife, her dress and undergarments torn to pieces, still hanging off her body. He didn’t even bother trying to take them off. He was right though, Joanne looked like she had just been beaten up, even though what was just done to her was much worse. She was left curled up in a ball to lie on the cold floor of the hallway.

She never expected Larry to do that. It wasn’t like him. If she said no, sure he would try to persuade her a little further, but he never blatantly went against her wishes. She felt wrong, dirty, and  _ used.  _ She wanted to run, far, and not come back. She wanted to run to Bobbie and just stay in her arms, but she knew she couldn’t. So she stayed on the floor in a ball until all her tears were shed.

She got up hours later and walked to the guest bathroom not wanting to face Larry at that moment. She washed herself and snuck into her room to get fresh clothes. She put on sweats and packed her a bag; Larry lying on their bed passed out. She had to get out. Would she come back, she didn’t know, but she just had to get out.

-p-

“Joey? What are you doing here? It’s not Thursday.” Bobbie asked as she opened the door seeing her lover on the other side.

“I know. Can I still come in?” Joanne asked meekly.

“Of course,” Bobbie said stepping backwards allowing Joanne space to enter, “kiss?” Bobbie asked leaning forward; as it was their ritual to kiss when Joanne walked through the door even if it was only a peck.

“Not tonight.” Joanne shook her head, quickly wiping a tear from her face continuing her walk to the couch.

“Hey, Joey, what’s the matter?” Bobbie asked sitting down next to the shorter woman.

“I- Larry- he- and I said no but-” Joanne blubbered. Bobbie understood exactly what she was talking about even though Joanne didn’t directly say it. Bobbie took the crying woman into her arms, holding her tight, and trying to comfort her. 

“It’s okay Joey. I got you.” Bobbie whispered into Joanne’s hair, kissing the top of her head lightly. It seemed the action only made her sobs harder. 

“Hey, just look at me,” Bobbie told her, lifting the older woman’s head to look into her eyes, “breathe.” After breathing with Bobbie for what felt like hours, keeping soul-searching eye contact with the raven-haired woman, Joanne had calmed down, the tears stopped flowing and she became  _ aroused.  _

“I’m sorry.” Joanne apologized quickly, pulling away from Bobbie. 

“For what, lover? There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Bobbie told her, stroking the shorter woman’s cheek. Joanne’s released a sigh of contentment, leaning into the caresses. 

“Coming over and interrupting your night. This is supposed to be a sex only arrangement, providing me with comfort isn’t something you’re obligated to do.” Joanne said, guilt lacing her words. 

“Yes it is. Before you were my lover you were my friend. Friends are obligated to comfort one another.” Bobbie rebuttaled, their faces moving closer until Joanne, out of sheer instinct, closed the gap. Their lips danced together, making Joanne’s head spin. 

“Joanne I don’t think that this is a good idea right now. You’re hurting and it would feel like I’m taking advantage of you. I can’t do that to you. I think I’ll just give you some space.” Bobbie tried to release Joanne out of her hold, but Joanne grabbed her wrist and held the taller woman back.

“Don’t give me space. That’s the last thing I want from you. Hold me,  _ please. Don’t leave me. _ ” Joanne pleaded and Bobbie did just that. She held her tight until she fell asleep. 

When Bobbie was sure Joanne was asleep for good, she carried the older woman to bed and laid down right next to her, never letting her go. 

As Bobbie laid next to Joanne, she realized that she cared for Joanne far more than just a friend. She  _ loved  _ the brassy older woman that slept peacefully in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, let me know how you feel. Feel free to yell at me :)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all,,, so I have rewritten this chapter TWICE and it's still not where I wanted but this is the best I've got.

“ _Joeyyy… Joannneee… Jojo…_ wake up, lover.” Bobbie cooed to the older woman resting in her arms. Bobbie peppered the shorter woman’s neck with kisses in hopes of waking Joanne before she had to leave for work. Usually, if Bobbie had to go to work the morning after Joanne came over, Bobbie would leave a note for Joanne letting her know that she was gone then head to work, but considering all Joanne had gone through last night with Larry, Bobbie couldn’t bring herself to leave without waking Joanne first. Bobbie felt a chill rush down her spine as she remembered the brunette’s pleas.

_“Don’t give me space. That’s the last thing I want from you. Hold me, please. Don’t leave me.”_

Bobbie remembered the look in her big brown eyes. She looked hurt, lost, and desperate for love. Bobbie shifted herself and Joanne until Bobbie was settled in between the legs of the still sleeping woman. Bobbie chuckled lightly, admiring how the woman below her could sleep through almost anything.

“Jojo,” Bobbie whispered brushing her lips against Joanne’s lightly, “I gotta go to work.” Joanne’s eyes fluttered open lightly, meeting the eyes of her young counterpart. That was a sight Joanne didn’t mind waking up to. She wished she could wake up every morning with the raven-haired woman’s body atop hers, the 35-year-old settled between her legs and her soft lips on hers.

“Hm?” Joanne hummed sleepily, a small smile playing on her lips.

“How you feeling?” Bobbie asked, trailing her hands down Joanne’s sides making the woman beneath her shiver slightly. Bobbie loved the power she had over Joanne. She adored the fact that with a slight caress or quick kiss, the woman was putty in her hands.

“Fine, a little sore, but I’m okay,” Joanne answered running her fingers through the black hair attached to the woman she loved so much. Bobbie moaned at the action and Joanne felt a surge of heat rush straight to her core.

“Good,” Bobbie told her giving her a small kiss, “I gotta get up and go to work.” She laughed audibly when Joanne let out a groan in protest.

“How much time do you have before you have to leave? Because you can’t just wake me up like this and expect me not to get incredibly turned on.” Joanne argued.

“I’ve got a few minutes to spare,” Bobbie smirked, her fingertips dancing at the top of Joanne’s sweats. Bobbie pressed another kiss to Joanne’s lips before dipping south. Not having the time for foreplay and assured that Joanne was more than _warmed up_ , Bobbie tugged down Joanne’s sweats immediately placing her face at the center of Joanne’s thighs, evoking a loud moan from the short woman.

“ _Bobbie-baby – shhhit! Mhhnnn…_ you make me feel so _good_.” Joanne groaned as Bobbie sucked gently at her clit. Bobbie moaned against Joanne’s heat in response, sending waves of pleasure throughout Joanne’s body. After a few minutes, Joanne’s moans got louder as she was nearing her release. Bobbie being the tease she is, slowing the movements of the tongue.

“ _Please don’t tease-_ nn-not when I’m so close… ugh,” Joanne begged, pressing her head further into the soft pillows supporting it, “ _yes_! I-I’m gonna c- what?” Joanne’s head jerked up at the loss of a warm mouth where she needed it the most.

“I got to go, Joey,” Bobbie told her, sliding back up her body to leave a chaste kiss on her lips before hopping out of the bed.

“I’ll see if I have time to come back during my lunch hour if you’re not gone, but if not, be waiting in this bed, stark naked at 6:15. I’ll leave a key on the table.” Bobbie ordered, quickly grabbing her things to get dressed for work and heading into the bathroom.

-p-

Joanne sat in Bobbie’s bed an hour after the taller woman had left her, her knees to her chest, deep in thought. She wondered if she was going to go back to Larry, and what that would mean. She didn’t know how he would react or even if he remembered what happened. She didn’t want to admit to herself that she was afraid; she _knew_ she was afraid deep down. She knew that as soon as she came face to face with Larry, she would shut down and want to run back into Bobbie’s arms.

 _Bobbie._ Joanne cursed herself for being so stupid. How could she have let her feelings get mixed up into this? She promised the two of them and herself that it wasn’t going to happen, but she came to the realization that she had lied because it did happen. She had become attached- addicted even- to the 35-year-old. The woman plagued her thoughts day in and day out. She was confused. She didn’t even know where the feelings came from. She and Larry had been happily married- or so she thought.

Maybe she wasn’t so happy with Larry. After their first year of marriage, he threw himself back into his work, leaving Joanne to sit around the house all day because he insisted that she not work. He had made it clear that he was going to be the provider and she assumed that it would hurt his pride to have his wife also bringing home money. 

As Joanne thought on it some more she realized that she really wasn’t happy being Larry’s wife. Sure she married for love- or had she? She remembered meeting Larry. She saw him at a children’s benefit and thought he was very attractive. She had gone over to him to make small talk and the next thing she knew they were getting busy in a broom closet. They had gone out for about 6 months before Larry asked Joanne to marry him. Out of pressure from her mother, she said yes.

She thought back on all the times Larry would take her out with friends. He would always introduce her, not letting her speak for herself. He would always say something like, “Meet my wife Joanne. I met her at a benefit saw how fine she and had to put a ring on it,” while she just stood there smiling in whatever form-fitting, expensive outfit Larry had picked out for her. She always hated the clothes he picked out. They were all bright and colorful when she had told him man times she had preferred to wear darker colors. He always just sighed and told her she looked better in bright clothes.

Bobbie had always told her the opposite. She would compliment Joanne on her black and burgundy dresses saying she looked stunning in them. She would always catch Bobbie staring at her or giving her one too many glance-overs. Maybe Bobbie had been eying Joanne for a while now and she just didn’t notice it. Joanne wasn’t good at reading signs form people. You had to outright tell her for her to understand what you were getting at.

That was something else Joanne noticed about her marriage with Larry. He would always get so frustrated when she wasn’t reading his signals, and when he finally did just come out and say something he would talk to her like she was a stupid child. Maybe Larry wasn’t as great of a husband as she thought. Is that why she craved the attention she was getting from Bobbie? As if thinking of someone summoned them, her phone rang; Larry.

“Hello?” Joanne answered.

“­ _Joanne, where are you?_ ”

“Bobbie’s. I spent the night here because I couldn’t stand being in the same house as you last night. “ Joanne spat, courage settling so strongly in her bones that it shocked her.

“ _What do you mean, Joanne? What did I do?_ ”

“You went against my wishes. I told you I wasn’t in the mood for sex; you ignored me and had your way with me on the floor of the hallway.” She explained, tears brimming her eyes as she remembered the horrible thing he had done to her the night before.

“ _Oh my God. Joanne, honey, I’m so sorry.”_

“Keep it and shove it, Larry. I’ve had time to think about some things and I think that this marriage should end. I’m done being your trophy wife you can show off and order around. I deserve better.” Joanne told him, wiping her tears, pulling off her ring, and throwing it across the room.

“ _Is this about you and Bobbie’s rendezvous? Because you promised that it was going to be a not strings attached endeavor._ ” He accused.

“No you asshole. This isn’t about Bobbie and I. Bobbie doesn’t even have feelings for me. This is about you being a _garbage_ husband and I’m done.”

“ _You love her, don’t you?”_

”That’s none of your business, Larry.”

“ _You fell in love with her. It is my business because you’re supposed to be my wife!”_ He yelled.

”Not for much longer, I’m not.”

“ _You said it yourself, she doesn’t have feelings for you. You’re nothing to her but her whore. That’s all, and if I’m being completely honest… that’s all you ever were to me. It looked bad to the public eye that I was seeing you and we weren’t married so I married you. You aren’t wife material. Why do think you’ve had so many failed marriages? I’ll divorce you soon so you can keep playing Bobbie’s whore as long as you damn well please.”_ She didn’t even get the chance to say anything before he hung up on her.

Was that really all she was? To anyone? A whore? Had all those people been right all those years ago? Was the only thing she was truly good for was spreading her legs? The thought made her breakdown into sobs.

-p-

“Joey! I’m home, are you ready?” Bobbie announced walking through the door at exactly 6:15 as she promised. Joanne had forgotten all about this morning and was still crying in her sweats. Bobbie came in the room excited but her face fell when she noticed that Joanne wasn’t at all ready, but was in fact crying.

“Oh! I’m sorry Bobbie. I lost track of time.” Joanne told her, sucking up her tears as fast as she could and moving to take her clothes off.

“Wait wait, Joanne. Why are you crying? Is everything okay?” Bobbie asked taking the other woman into her arms.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” she lied. She quickly started kissing the taller woman’s neck and making quick work at removing her work clothes.

“Joanne, talk to me. What’s the matter?” Bobbie pleaded as she noticed the older woman’s hand s shaking as she undid the buttons on her shirt.

“Nothing. Now, you’ve been waiting all day for this, so let’s just go.” Joanne argued before placing her mouth back on Bobbie’s neck. She tried the best she could, but the tears fell anyway. Bobbie was confused as the what was going on but became even more worried as she felt Joanne’s hot tears fall on her neck.

“Everything is clearly not fine. Tell me what’s going on.” Bobbie begged.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Joanne sobbed.

“What happened Jo?”

“I fell for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cliffhanger I know but, let me know how you feel. Did you like this chapter or should I rewrite it again?


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay amigos. As promised you get a new chapter everyday. And even though it is 11:52 it still counts. Here's your chapter.

“What?” Bobbie asked her heart leaping into her throat. She didn’t believe that’s what Joanne said and she wanted to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Forget it. I knew to tell you was a bad idea. I don’t know why I keep putting myself through this. Maybe I’m just meant to be alone.” Joanne said, trying to pull herself together to leave Bobbie’s apartment. She was crushed, her heart shattered to pieces. She found someone she truly loved and they didn’t love her back.

“Joanne wait,” Bobbie told her, grabbing her wrist, “don’t go. We need to talk about this. Nobody is meant to be alone.” Joanne sat back on the bed despite knowing she should just walk out, but she found herself, very often, not being able to say no to Bobbie. He was under her spell: deep in love, and she couldn’t help it. She hated it. She hated loving Bobbi because something told her deep down that Bobbie didn’t love her back. It was just like Larry said; she wasn’t anything to Bobbie but her whore.

“I wish I was immune to this by now,” Joanne said biting her quivering lip and looking away from Bobbie. She knew that if she looked at Bobbie’s face, she would just be reminded of all the things she loved about the raven-haired woman that didn’t share her feelings.

“Immune to what, Joey?” Bobbie asked, making Joanne flinch at the nickname she used. Joanne adored the way all of her nicknames rolled off of Bobbie’s tongue, but it hurt her so much more.

“Feeling. I just want to be numb. I don’t want to feel anything.” Joanne babbled still avoiding the taller woman’s gaze. She could feel Bobbie’s eyes burning into the side of her face. Bobbie’s eyes; Joanne could get lost in them within seconds. They were so captivating and the way the sunlight hit them in the morning, after a long night of steamy, passionate, sex, made Joanne’s stomach do flips. She was so in love with the younger woman sitting in front of her it was almost shameful.

“Why?”

“So it won’t hurt anymore.” Joanne stole a glance at her at last. She had to. As much as it hurt her to look at the 35-year-old, she had to see her face. Just to gauge her reaction to the things she was saying. She gazed over her right as she finished her response and couldn’t miss the worry that spread throughout her face and filled her eyes.

“What hurts? Are you okay?” Bobbie asked, trying to coax the older woman back into her arms. Joanne quickly put her hands up, pushing gently at Bobbie’s shoulders.

“No. My heart hurts. It hurts because I love you. I stupidly fell in love with you, and you don’t love me back” Joanne explained, fresh hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Joanne-“

“No please. _Please._ Don’t say I love you. I can’t take it. You don’t really mean it and I’m tired of being hurt.” Joanne sobbed continuing to try and distance herself from Bobbie. Joanne could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker. She wanted to dive right into Bobbie’s arms, but she was already hurt enough. Joanne wondered for a moment if she had been a glutton for punishment. She always did this to herself, expecting a different outcome every time but still getting her heart shattered.

“Joanne I do love you. Come here. Let me hold you. Please,” and that was all it took. Joanne allowed herself to sink into Bobbie’s embrace; inhaling the scent of the woman.

“You don’t mean it. It’s like Larry said, I’m nothing to you but your whore. Your plaything you can fuck and leave whenever you feel like it. This is all my fault. If I was just strong enough to control my urges, I would be fine. You can’t love me the way I love you. I’m not enough for you. I’m going to lose you.” Joanne spilled. She released everything that she was feeling even though there was a tiny voice in the back of her mind that was telling her to keep it bottled inside, but when she was in Bobbie’s arms, everything flowed freely. It was as if her subconscious knew that Joanne was safe with Bobbie before Joanne knew it.

“Joanne. Look at me. You are and will always be enough. Even more than enough for me. You don’t ever have to worry about losing me because I’m right here. I’ve loved you for a while but just couldn’t bring myself to admit it because you are a married woman-“

“-Not for much longer. Larry and I are getting a divorce.” Joanne told her.

“Good. But I mean everything I say. I love you and everything about you. You are literally the one thing I’d give everything up for. I’d fight the whole world for you- I know it sounds really cheesy but I don’t care. I need you to understand that my heart beats for you and only you, Joey. You’re like the best person I could ask for- but even better. I _love_ you with all of my heart.” Bobbie hugged the woman closer to her reassuring the trembling older woman of her love and affection. Joanne’s heart leaped out of her chest at Bobbie’s words. She wanted to believe every word that Bobbie uttered wholeheartedly, but the words of Larry and many others still burned in her mind.

“But what can I do for you? The only thing I’m ever good at and will ever be good at is spreading my legs. That’s all anyone who I’ve ever been with has wanted me for. “ Joanne argued.

“That’s not true. You mean so much more to me than what’s between your legs. You make me happy. Whenever you’re around I feel so much better and when you leave me after we finish our activities, my heart aches because I miss you.” Bobbie reassured her. She wanted Joanne to believe her so badly. More than anything she wanted to give the brunette a kiss. She felt that she could show Joanne better than she could explain to her. Bobbie knew that if she followed her statements with a kiss, that it would- in Joanne’s mind- contradict everything she had just told her.

“Don’t let me go,” Joanne muttered finally caving and allowing herself to be loved from the ball of sunshine that was Bobbie.

“Never. I will never let you go.” Bobbie said, molding their bodies together. She laid them down on the bed, never taking her arms away from Joanne’s body for more than 10 seconds at a time. Joanne was very insecure but Bobbie didn’t mind because she loved her. Bobbie would reassure Joanne for the rest of their lives if it meant that Joanne remained by her side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! They have admitted their feelings for one another. only took em 5 chapters and 8K + words to do it!! I hope you enjoyed it and see you tomorrow for your new chapter


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your daily chapter. it's short but its very fluffy so enjoy amigos !

The first thing Joanne felt when she woke up was a sharp pain in her head, the next Bobbie’s warm body on top of hers and her warm lips pressed against the skin of Joanne’s neck. Joanne didn’t bother opening her eyes before trailing her hands down the soft skin of Bobbie’s back. Joanne’s eyes popped open when she heard Bobbie softly moan into her neck. She ignored the pain, thinking it was just a mild headache and that it would be over soon.

“Good Morning,” Bobbie muttered, sending shivers down Joanne’s spine as the warm breath brushed against her neck. She hugged Bobbie closer to her, moaning lightly at the feeling of skin-to-skin contact. Joanne adored the feeling of Bobbie’s breast smushed against hers, her long legs entangled with Joanne’s short ones, and her raven tresses spread out over their shoulders.

“Morning, baby.” Joanne cooed running her fingers through the black hair.

“Kisses?” Bobbie asked listing her head slightly to be eye level to the older woman beneath her. Joanne just smiled sleepily, nodding slightly before puckering her lips. Bobbie closed the space between their lips quickly before pulling away to smile herself. Another sharp pain shot through Joanne’s head alarming her slightly.

“Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day.” Joanne sighed, raising her hand to trace her thumb along Bobbie’s lips. Joanne couldn’t quite place the feeling in her head but it was starting to worry her. She didn’t want to worry the woman above her because it was most likely noting so she focused on Bobbie instead of the pain.

“That’s an idea. I have the day off today. I will gladly send the rest of it with you in this bed. Maybe we could think of a few _more_ ideas.” Bobbie suggested running her own hands down Joanne’s sides.

“I’m afraid not, doll. I gotta go see the divorce lawyer today.” Joanne lamented, pressing a soft kiss to Bobbie’s forehead.

“You are so fucking sexy half asleep like this.” Bobbie told her not paying attention to anything she was saying, but the movement of her lips. She longed to have her lips spreading kisses all over her body. 

“You’re not listening to a thing I’m saying, kiddo.” Joanne laughing slightly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Not really. You’re warm and comfortable.” Bobbie answered laughing herself.

“Well, I don’t have to be at my lawyer’s office until later this afternoon.”Joanne said starting to give in the taller woman atop her. The idea of staying in between the sheets with the 35-year-old was rather appealing. Joanne supposed she could stay for a little bit.

“ _Very good.”_

-p-

“How many times have I told you about that mouth of yours, Kiddo. You’re going to kill me one day.” Joanne said wiping the sweat off of her brow. She moved to go clean herself up, the lightheaded feeling coming back to her, but Bobbie stopped her.

“Don’t get up. I’m comfortable.” Bobbie whined.

“I gotta go to the bathroom, baby.” Joanne laughed rolling from beneath the 35-year-old. She got up, legs still shaking slightly, and pulled her robe on, walking back into the bathroom.

“Hurry back. I’m getting cold.” Bobbie called after her, tossing in the bed and checking her phone.

“ _Bobbie-_ “ Joanne called before her vision went black. Bobbie heard a thud in the bathroom and jumped out of the bed, throwing on her robe while running to Joanne. She opened the door and saw the older woman lying on the ground and immediately was at her side, pulling her head to rest in her lap.

“Joey, honey can you hear me? Oh my god.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH don't kill me im sorry! SHE'S NOT DEAD! I REPEAT SHE'S NOT DEAD! come back tomorrow to see what's wrong. 
> 
> Anywho tell me how you feel! lust_incanate I've already braced myself for you to yell at me so let it out mamas!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well, look whos back for more f my trash story.. welcome back friends WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF maybe even a little OOC but y'all wanted happiness

Bobbie got Joanne dressed and to the emergency room, her mind racing with crazy thoughts. She had just gotten Joanne, she couldn’t lose her. Bobbie was finally happy and as she was driving to the ER she could feel her happiness slipping from her. _She’s going to be fine_ she thought to herself. After getting Joanne to the hospital Bobbie paced at the foot of Joanne’s bed before the doctor came in.

“How is she, doctor?” Bobbie asked, wiping her tears. She hadn’t realized she was even crying before he came in.

“She’s going to be just fine. We’re giving her lots of fluids. She seems to be severely dehydrated and malnourished.”

“Malnourished? Like she’s not eating enough?” Bobbie was confused. Why was she not eating? She knew Joanne had the money to, so what was the problem?

“Yes. I don’t believe that it’s as serious as an eating disorder, but she does need to start eating more. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you to her?” The question made Bobbie stop and think. She didn’t really know. They hadn’t talked about it. Was it appropriate to call Joanne her girlfriend? Joanne was still technically married to Larry, so she couldn’t call Joanne her fiancée. She really couldn’t call her that anyway because they hadn’t talked about being married. Was Bobbie ready to be married to Joanne? Would Joanne want to be married again? The thought of marriage made Joanne’s head spin. Of course, she loved Joanne- more than anything in the world- but _marriage_. She seemed to enjoy what they had.

“Um, we’re seeing each other. We’re girlfriends.” Bobbie answered crossing her arms and looking back to Joanne. She looked so peaceful.

“Oh. Okay. Well, will you make sure she eats enough? You won’t be able to get her to eat as much as she normally would, you’ll have to start her slow, but over time she should be back to eating normally. As soon as she wakes up and her fluids are finished you can take her home.” the doctor told her before exiting the room. Bobbie pulled up a chair next to Joanne’s bed and took Joanne’s hand without the IV into her own.

“I heard you,” Joanne whispered weakly, not opening her eyes. It made Bobbie almost jump out of her skin.

“Joey, you almost made me run out of here like nobody’s business,” Bobbie exclaimed clutching Joanne’s hand to her heart.

“Sorry. I heard what you said.” Joanne repeated opening her eyes to look at the younger woman. Bobbie smiled a little seeing the eyes of the woman she thought she had lost a mere hour ago. She had thought she would never see the brown pools again.

“How are you feeling?” Bobbie asked ignoring what Joanne was saying about her being able to hear the doctor’s conversation. She was worried about what Joanne thought about Bobbie calling Joanne her girlfriend. Bobbie wasn’t sure whether or not he doctor was going to disclose any information about Joanne’s condition if she didn’t at least say they were together but she didn’t know if Joanne was quite comfortable putting a label on the relationship that they had.

“Better. So, you called me your girlfriend.” Joanne answered blatantly saying what she and Bobbie both knew she would eventually bring up.

“Yes, I did. How do you feel about it?” Bobbie asked, her stomach turning in anticipation of Joanne’s answer.

“I couldn’t be happier. Actually, I take that back. I could if you would have said, my fiancée or wife.” Joanne joked slightly, but she noticed Bobbie tense up.

“Sorry. Too soon?” Joann asked a crestfallen look glazed over her features.

“No no no,” Bobbie said quickly reassuring the woman in the bed,” I just didn’t expect it, that’s all. Let’s talk about that later. Can I ask you a question right now?” Bobbie asked running her fingers through Joanne’s short hair.

“Fire away. It’s not like I can run from you, kiddo.” Joanne said lifting the hand that wasn’t in Bobbie’s to remind the girl of the IV plunged in her veins. 

“Why are you not eating enough food?” Bobbie asked not really having a way to sugar-coat the question. Joanne’s face fell again, her brown eyes leaving Bobbie’s and falling to her lap. She picked at the scratchy blanket spread across her while trying to figure out how to answer the younger woman’s question. She knew why she had stopped eating properly, but she didn’t want to seem shallow to Bobbie, but there was really no avoiding the conversation.

“I wanted to shed a few pounds. You know, so I could still look attractive. When I was with Larry, he always made sure I kept up my figure, mainly because I was just a nice piece of ass he could flaunt around his friends. So whenever he saw me get a little pudgy again, he would feed me less and less until I lost the weight. I figured that you wouldn’t want some fat lady on your arm either so I stopped eating as much as I usually do, but I think I went overboard.” Joanne explained never once meeting Bobbie’s eyes. It broke Bobbie’s heart to know that Larry did that to her and that Joanne thought of herself that way.

“Joanne you are beautiful just the way you are. You don’t need to lose weight for me. I’m not Larry, okay? You aren’t some piece of meat to be paraded in front of people. Don’t you see what you’re doing to yourself, Joey? You’re becoming a lady who lunches again. Just as you were starting to become your own woman again.” Bobbie told her lifting her head by her chin to assure that Joanne could look nowhere but Bobbie’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Joanne said, a tone of guilt accompanying her words.

“No need to be sorry Jo. Just promise me you won’t do it again? I thought I was going to lose you.” Bobbie admitted, leaning forward and allowing their foreheads to touch. Bobbie pressed a kiss to Joanne’s lips, savoring the feeling of them being warm and inviting.

“ _You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You have no idea_

_How much I love you_

_So please don’t take_

_My sunshine away”_ Bobbie almost never sang, but she knew that Joanne loved when she did, so she made up in her mind at that moment that whenever Joanne started to doubt Bobbie’s love for her, that she would sing her that song.

“I love you, Kiddo,” Joanne told her stroking the back of Bobbie’s hand with her thumb.

“I love you more, Joey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy now? huh? after this is one last chapter then have a story that's going to be one-shots of them being married based on lyrics of "Being Alive" ... maybe after that, I'll do a Sweeney fic. I tried writing Jack/Avid but I can't write Avis right for the life of me so I'll lead that to lust_incarnate and FuckYeahLuPone because they are PHENOMENAL at it. 
> 
> Anyways, tell me how y'all feel, dolls


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end amigos... her you go

“BOBBIE BABY!” Joanne yelled, walking through the door. She was excited to come home to Bobbie every day but today she came home as an unmarried woman. Her divorce was finalized and she just wanted to be in the arms of her love.

“In my office Joey!” Bobbie called back, making a big smile spread across the older woman’s face. Joanne ran back to the office bursting into the room.

“I’m a free woman!” She announced walking further into the office Bobbie mad for herself.

“What?” Bobbie asked, her head snapping up to meet the eyes of the woman she loved so much, shining brightly.

“The divorce was finalized!” Joanne was nearly bursting with excitement. She felt like she wanted to scream the fact from the rooftops!

“Congratulations JoJo. Come here. I log out in about 20 minutes. Come sit with me.” Bobbie told her backing away from her desk. 

“Let me go get a chair then,” Joanne said turning away to leave.

“No, Joey I meant come sit on my lap while I get this finished up.” Bobbie rephrased her offer. Joanne turned back to her giving a look asking ‘are you sure’ and Bobbie just motioned for her to come closer, indicating to the older woman that it was okay.

“What you working on?” Joanne asked as she settled herself on Bobbie’s lap. Bobbie sat with her legs spread wide enough for Joanne’s legs to fit between them and have Joanne perched on the right one.

“Not important. I missed you today.” Bobbie answered nuzzling her nose against the side of Joanne’s neck. Joanne felt her heart flutter and her stomach fill with the all-too-familiar sensation of butterflies. Joanne was amazed at how after all this time the 35-year-old made her still feel like this was new love. Joanne fell in love with Bobbie every day and she hoped to keep it that way. She dreaded the day that she would wake up and find Bobbie next to her, but the feeling of butterflies not coming to her, a blush wouldn’t spread through her cheeks, and heat didn’t settle in the pits of her stomach. She prayed it would never happen but looking back on every relationship she had, at some point the feeling left her, but this time, it lasted longer than all the other times so maybe this time was different. 

“What you thinking about Joey?” Bobbie asked her to go back to typing frantically at the keys of her keyboard ( **a/n: like I am right now :p** ).

“Just about how I fall in love with you all over again every day.” Joanne cooed readjusting herself on Bobbie’s lap to allow her face to be buried in the raven-haired woman’s neck. Joanne could feel Bobbie moan from the vibrations sent onto her face.

“Really? I thought I was the only one.” Bobbie admitted.

“Nope. I fall in love with you every day.” Joanne muttered, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Bobbie’s neck.

“Umm, you know what? This is pretty much done for the day.” Bobbie decided quickly. She closed all the tabs, grabbed her phone, and texted her boss promising to finish all of the work tomorrow and scooped up Joanne, carrying her to the bedroom.

-p-

“Joey?” Bobbie asked as Joanne was catching her breath and coming down from her high.

“Yes, kiddo?” Joanne huffed as she regained some composer to herself. She cuddled herself closer to the taller woman, wrapping her arms around Bobbie’s thin frame.

“Marry me.” Bobbie blurted out. She wanted to say it a different way, she had prepared this big speech to present to Joanne with an engagement ring and everything but her nerves got the best of her.

“Was it really that good for you too, kiddo?” Joanne joked pressing little kisses to whatever flesh was closest to her face.

“No,” Bobbie said sitting the both of them up. She left Joanne’s embrace for a second to reach over to her nightstand and grab a little velvet box out of the drawer, “I mean it, Joanne. Marry me.”

“Bobbie, are you sure you’re ready for this?” Joanne asked wanting to say yes more than anything but she wanted to make sure Bobbie could handle being married.

“Yes. I’ve never been surer of anything in my life. I’ve never loved anyone more. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do, so _marry me_ , Joey. Please. I need you.” Bobbie pleaded.

“Okay. Yes. Yes, I will marry you.” Joanne answered throwing her arms around the taller woman.

“I love you so much,” Bobbie muttered.

“I love you too. You know what? Let’s go get married now. Right now. Let’s go down to the courthouse.”Joanne suggested. Joanne took out her old ring from her and Larry’s marriage from the nightstand.

“I’ll get you a different ring tomorrow but let’s go,” Joanne said, climbing out of the bed.

“Let’s go,” Bobbie whispered a smile plastered on her face, totally in love with the woman standing before her. She was sure this is what living felt like. She could get used to feeling alive. Being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH i finished it... sorry for it being short. See you tomorrow for the first one-shot in Being Alive :) I love yall crazies :p
> 
> as always, let me know how yall feel :) and if you wanna see me write anything specific


End file.
